A camera is a basic component commonly used in a mobile terminal for capturing images. Cameras may be classified into front cameras and rear cameras in term of their positions on the mobile terminal.
Taking the front camera as an example, it is generally disposed on a front panel of a mobile terminal having an LCD region and a bezel region, and specifically inside a small hole in the bezel region of the front panel.